


What's Cookin'

by ComposerofDiscord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reaper Beans, poorly drawn fanart from a nonartist using MS Paint and a mouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord
Summary: Grill Master is cooking up a storm (poorly drawn for the MS Paint Bang/Bad Bang)





	What's Cookin'

* * *

 

The original idea was reaper coals, so Jack would say, "I love the smell of reaper coals in the morning", and the reaper beans would have beef patties over them as they all say, "Die Die Die" to a piece of dead meat XD If an actual artist would like to draw that, I'd love to see that because I am by no means an actual artist, but I decided to do this anyway because I was given permission to be bad. Nonetheless, thanks for clicking on this stupid thing. I hope you at least got a little laugh out of it. Please read the fic written for this.


End file.
